


Fumbling, interrupted.

by CaviarandCigarettes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaviarandCigarettes/pseuds/CaviarandCigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam forever a voyeur tries to get something, or someone, going... Only for it to be interrupted by fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbling, interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a meet up with a few amazing Glamberts in Nottingham, and discovering the strangest sounding burger known to man. The Elvis, topped with peanut butter and jam.

"You're having what?" Sauli looked over at Adam who was staring down at the menu almost salivating at the thought of all these burgers. "I won't kiss you if you have that."

Adam shrugged and placed his hand on Sauli's leg under the table, "as long as you'll suck my cock." He said with a smirk as a kooky looking lady wandered over to them. "I'll have the Elvis burger. Actually is it chunky peanut butter or smooth?"

Sauli sniggered knowing how picky Adam could be with his peanut butter, and how they had a silly argument the once because of this. "We use chunky, but..."

"No no, that's fine." Adam said cutting the lady short. "Sauli?"

"Yeah, um, the bacon and cheese one. Not feeling as adventurous right now." Sauli said watching the lady catch sight of Adam's hand on his leg under the table, his thumb grazing the side of his length packed snugly into his tight trousers. He wanted to move Adam's hand because he could feel the blood rushing down and filling his pants, so much so that he wouldn't be able to hide it soon, but he enjoyed it too much. 

The waitress left them both alone and Sauli just looked at Adam, his one hand now almost cupping his junk and the other scrolling ever so casually through Twitter. "Seen this?" Adam said as he saw Sauli biting his lip, "look at this." He opened a picture of one of the male models he followed wearing nothing more than swimming trunks. 

"You're. Really. Doing this. Here," Sauli said trying to keep his mind on anything else that would calm him down. His back arched in the booth as Adam's hand moved and squoze the bulge in his trousers causing him to moan, "fucking hate you."

"No you don't, you love me." Adam noticed a crowd of girls and a guy walk in being loud and smiled. "And on that note," he moved his hand and put it back in full view on the table, "I recognise them." 

"Fucking fans." Sauli mumbled under his breath. 

Adam leaned in close enough so only Sauli could hear him and whispered in his ear, "it's okay, you can get it later. Eat then we can go back to the hotel before the show and fuck."

"M'okay." Sauli said slightly disappointed but thankful. He didn't want to be a teenage boy again jizzing in his pants because some hot guy got him in a mess.


End file.
